


All for You

by silentdroplets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, blowjob, bruised back, how do i even do this, i hope you like this, i wrote a bit of smut in it ahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: Yuuri's bruised his back while washing the dishes and falling down from this invisible puddle on the floor. Now he can't fall asleep.Viktor does what he can to soothe Yuuri's pain.





	

Cold evenings are probably the best things for a good, warm cuddle after a hot dinner.

Yuuri had made some ramen for dinner, which is rare, since whatever Yuuri made was a piping bowl of katsudon for both of them, a little baked good, like muffins or a cake, or just a bowl of soup and drinks like tea. He did say he was bad at preparing noodles.

 _Wrong_ , Viktor thinks as he chews through the strands appreciatively and slurps up the rest of the soup. 

Yuuri’s just good at cooking overall.

All Viktor can do is boil some water to make instant noodles, or make the dumplings he’s always made with his _babushka_ since young.

Well. At least he can do the housework well.

He watches from the couch as Yuuri picks up the bowls and shuffles into the kitchen to clean up.  He hears the clinking of dishes and the rush of water, and then a muffled shout.

Then a thud.

A thud.

Viktor’s on his feet in an instant, hurrying to the kitchen, and he sees the poor man sprawled across the floor on his back and a concerned Makkachin drooling over his face.

“Makkachin, don’t suffocate Yuuri!” he says, flustered. He pushes the dog away - gently, of course - and kneels over to help Yuuri up. His face is scrunched up with pain.

“I-I think I bruised my back a bit,” he tells Viktor, who gasps and starts pulling up the back of Yuuri’s shirt to inspect the skin there.

“Does it hurt?” He pushes a finger into his back and nearly jumps in fright when Yuuri jerks and shouts. “N-Never mind, I’ll bring you to the bed, and then you’ll rest there.”  
  
“But the dishes-“  
  
“Leave the dishes to me!”

He scoops Yuuri up in one swift motion. Yuuri squeaks, then relaxes in Viktor’s touch and wraps his arms around his neck, nuzzling his face into the other’s hair. They waltz to the bedroom - luckily for Viktor, Yuuri isn’t as heavy as he used to be.

He sets Yuuri down on the bed and he lets out a sigh upon feeling the cotton beneath his back. Viktor nods in satisfaction.

“You stay here, and I’ll go to wash up before coming back, okay?”  
  
Yuuri’s too busy burying his face and back in pillows, but Viktor hears the tiny sound of approval and sees the single nod he’s given just before he turns around to leave the room.

Makkachin pounces on Viktor as soon as he enters the kitchen.

“It’s all right, Yuuri’s fine now,” he assures the dog. Makkachin gives Viktor’s cheek a lick before turning around to find her bed in the living room.

He turns to the dishes and sighs.

He doesn’t know how to scrub off the stains.

~~~~~~

When he finally finishes stacking the plates up on the rack for them to dry off and pads into the bedroom, Yuuri’s propped up by pillows upon pillows, with an extra blanket wrapped around him. He’s left a single fluffy pillow beside him for Viktor to sleep on.

Viktor reaches into the cabinet, pulls out a bottle of medicated lotion and beckons for Yuuri to turn over. He does.

He sits next to him and pulls the shirt up with as much care as he can manage and pours a bit of the lotion onto it, rubbing the skin in circles and kneading the medicine into his back. Yuuri stays silent through the whole thing, but Viktor knows it hurts. 

How brave he is.

He finishes up the massage on his back and moves to his legs, digging knots out of it. This time, Yuuri sighs in relief and joy.

When he’s done he caps the bottle and tosses it back into the drawers.

“It’s awfully cold,” Yuuri mumbles as Viktor crawls to the space next to Yuuri.

Oh.

Now that he’s mentioned it, it _is_ rather cold in the room.

What happened to the heater?

“Scoot over, then,” Viktor says with a laugh, and Yuuri shifts just a bit, enough for him to squeeze in and enough for his back to take.

They sit in silence.

“It’s quite late now, so shall we sleep?” 

Yuuri nods at the suggestion. He’s feeling out of it for late-night conversations, after all. His back hurts like burning hell and freezing caverns even after the massage. He doesn’t even know which to choose as a comparison.

“Let’s skip practice and go to the doctor’s tomorrow, shall we?” Viktor suggests just as he’s about to turn off the lamp at the bedside table. Yuuri nods.

The light goes out.

Whatever noise in the room now is just the soft scuffling of blankets being tossed here and there and the soft breaths puffing from their mouths.

Viktor’s exhausted, really, and he’s out like a light. Well, almost.

He can feel Yuuri’s arm on his own - tense, agonised, rigid. He knows how painful a bruised back can be, no matter how trivial it is compared to the sprained ankles he’d gotten from a bad landing after a jump. It really, really hurts.

Well, he can’t sleep like this knowing Yuuri’s in pain, can he?

He sits up to switch the light back on, and when he turns he sees Yuuri’s face half-buried in blankets and his eyelids squished together, as though he’s forcing himself to fall asleep and, well, ignore the pain. He can see the clenched jaws, the vein popping from his forehead, the sweat on his sideburns even though it’s practically freezing in there.

“Yuuri,” he whispers, and Yuuri jumps in fright, his eyes forced open. He turns to face the other man.

“V-Viktor?” he asks, just as Viktor reaches to trail a finger down his back, where a bruise is already forming. He hisses in pain.

“You can’t sleep? Because of the pain?”  
  
He nods sheepishly and turns around.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, though,” he tells Viktor, who raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m tired and I’ll go sleep soon.”  
  
“Well, if you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”  
  
Yuuri nearly falls off the bed.

“You’re kidding, right?” he splutters, but Viktor has such a serious look on his face that he knows that somehow, he’s not kidding.

“W-Well, even if we really have sex, I can’t - my back hurts!” He twists around to point to his back and grimaces with the pain that shoots up his spine.

Viktor laughs and swings his legs over so that he’s sitting in between Yuuri’s now. “It’s not like we’re going to go through with the whole thing, you know,” he says, his fingers trailing circles into Yuuri’s thighs. He whimpers. “I need you to relax so you have a good sleep tonight.”

“So you’re going to-“

“Yeah.”  
  
Oh.

“Is it okay if I…“ Viktor taps at the elastic band of Yuuri’s sweatpants. Yuuri nods.

“O-Okay.”

And then both his pants and boxers are yanked down, all the way to his knees, and cold air meets sensitive skin and Yuuri shrieks.

“I-It’s so cold!” he squeals, but Viktor shoots him a look.

“It won’t be soon.”

That shuts Yuuri up.

Viktor takes Yuuri’s dick into his hand and pumps, ever so gently, and Yuuri has to remember not to scream too loudly before their neighbours hear whatever’s happening on their side. He closes his eyes to relish in the whole thing, feeling himself go hard, until he feels Viktor’s lips touching the head and he jolts up.

“Wait, Viktor, I don’t think-“ He lets out a high-pitched noise and shoves his hand into his mouth as his dick disappears into Viktor’s mouth.

Wow.

This. This was unexpected.

It feels great, though.

The pain in his back is soon forgotten in the dizziness and heat he’s feeling. He reaches for Viktor’s hair and tugs at it, just a little, and Viktor glances up. He feels him smile around him and nearly keels over.

“Does it feel okay?” he hears Viktor call as his lips leave him with a pop. His lips are slightly swollen, pink and full, so beautiful Yuuri can’t resist leaning forward despite his back and kissing him. 

He tastes wonderful. Well, _he’s_ wonderful.

“Of course,” he whispers when they pull apart to catch their breath and smile at each other. “It’s great.”

“That’s good.”

Viktor’s head bobs back down and Yuuri tries to keep his mouth shut, his eyes rolling back.

He nearly bites his whole hand off when Viktor scrapes his teeth against the skin, swirling his tongue around the tip and into the slit. Tiny noises escape his throat and he can feel the small laughs, the little grins Viktor makes when he hears them.  
  
It’s just too great.

He’s getting closer, and the fingers entwined in the grey locks tighten their grip as Yuuri whispers as much. Viktor nods, his tongue running down the length of his dick and sucking him down as Yuuri comes in short spurts.

It’s not exactly the best taste in the world, but Viktor obliges and swallows everything, a comforting hand holding Yuuri’s shivering hips down to the bed.

It’s for Yuuri, after all. He’s willing to do anything for the beauty that is Yuuri.

When Yuuri’s harsh, rapid breaths have slowed down, Viktor pulls his pants back up and wraps his arms around him. His skin is warm to the touch.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asks, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and stroking his head. Yuuri nuzzles into his hand and nods.

“Much better.”

“Well, that’s great.”

“Mhm.”

“How’d you learn how to do this?”  
  
“I don’t know, just go with the flow, I guess, but mostly it’s because it’s for you.” Viktor kisses the top of Yuuri’s forehead.  
  
“Now go get some sleep.”

Yuuri smiles into Viktor’s arm. “Thank you for tonight,” he mumbles. He’s out like a light.

Viktor smiles back at the sleeping figure next to him and reaches to turn off the lamp. 

All for Yuuri, he thinks. It’s all for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing smut and it's not even that hardcore, sighs. I can't write it - it makes me feel too embarrassed about it. Hope you're okay with gentle smut! 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated and welcomed and I love you all for reading this! Come talk to this lonely thing on tumblr okay come talk to me. If you make anything please tell me :D
> 
> silentdroplets, signing off.


End file.
